Trainings conducted in the domain of Information Technology (IT) are based on evaluating a trainee on programming concepts of a specific formal language. Such trainings are imperative for building a solid foundation for grooming trainees and enabling them by facilitating as much hands on training for each concept of the specific formal language.
IT industry demands application of various programming concepts to real time business scenarios. To address this demand, trainings have to cater to trainees having different educational backgrounds or work experience. Generating customized questions on need basis to meet different types of training requirements without being limited by type of questions, number of questions and time required to create such questions is a challenge. Again, considering the large number of trainees being groomed for challenging assignments in the IT industry today, it is practically impossible to have a reasonable faculty-trainee ratio. Also, this would result in a lot of dependence on availability of trained faculty for a specific programming language and time investment for generating voluminous, unique set of questionnaires that can address the requirements of the large number of trainees keeping in mind the specific requirements for each trainee based on his/her earlier evaluation to make such trainings effective.